


Winter Revelations

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Series: Gold Valley [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Asian-American Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cold Weather, College, Colorado, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fetish, Goths, Jock - Freeform, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Native American Character(s), Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Skiing, University, Winter, f/f - Freeform, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: Fourteen months later, in the small Colorado town of Gold Valley Ben has left Paige for a scholarship in Denver. Paige with her best friend, Carrie, confront her past with Alison and considers her future with Ben.What secrets and revelations will come about during the winter?





	1. Uncle Arron's rock show

Carrie paced through her room and looked at the time on her cell. Paige would be here any moment. Carrie shook her hands out and checked her double braid in the mirror. A text came through with a distinctive ding. Paige was waiting outside in her car, a Scion hatchback. The text was, of course, a goth infused, over-dramatic, and sardonic message that read: 

My lady Carrie, 

Your dark carriage awaits to bring you into the night that we might feast upon the essence and hear the sad tales of woe at the tavern of dark delights. It would be preferable you bring coins.

Your Queen, 

Paige

All this meant of course was that they were going to The Cafe to drink coffee and listen to the local shit band and that she should bring cash. Carrie looked at her body in the mirror, squeezing her tits together and smiling. She hurried downstairs and said goodbye to her mother and father who were enraptured by a community report on the road expansion on the CO-135.

She grabbed her giant buckskin jacket to throw over her goth outfit when her dad turned from the TV and said, "Got your knife? " 

"Charlie, giving your daughter a weapon for Christmas was a terrible thing to do,'' her mom piqued 

"I have my knife, and I promise to only use it in case of extreme emergency.'' 

As Carrie headed out into the freezing cold air she heard her dad say, "Hey, lot of penis thinkers out there". 

She walked quickly to the black hatch back and slipped inside to the warm shotgun seat. 

"Seat warmers are a gift from the Creator '' she sighed, looking over to Paige who smiled and then drove off with a look of pure concentration. Paige had only been driving for about seven months, Carrie for longer. Though both of them agreed showing up in a 1994 blue Tacoma with a broken heater seemed less cool than a midnight black hatchback. 

It was a two weeks before class started again and the winter obligations of family were over. For Paige and Carrie, it was time to see friends and go shopping, or just drive endlessly through Gold Valley. 

They arrived in old town and parked in a public lot, walking to The Cafe after locking up. They were a pair of Goth Queens yet opposite ends.

Paige was a petite pear where Carrie was a voluptuous hourglass. While Carrie was the smiling vampire, Paige was the blank faced ice queen. Carrie was band shirts and stockings. Paige, metal and leather. They were a pair and they knew it. Paige opened the door to The Cafe and waved Carrie in with a mock ushering of "My lady". Carrie stepped in and returned the mock protocols with a, "Thank you my lady". 

It may have been five in the afternoon but it was already dark, and they were early as usual. Then again, where else would they go in Gold Valley? Denver was three hours or so away even without traffic and Western’s “frat parties” were pretty awful both in Gunnison and Gold Valley. 

Aaron walked over to both of them with some coffee. Carrie looked him over, he looked very much like Ben, though aged, longer hair, and less tense than his nephew. She had only met Brandon, Aaron’s younger brother and father to Ben, in passing but it was uncanny how similar some of their traits where. 

"I could be living in California but here I am in Gold Valley, Colorado. Freezing my balls off. Here you go girls.” 

They both took their cups of coffee Aaron chatted a bit about the lineup of bands and some other happenings. There was going to be some kind of a mixed affair involving poetry.

"Anyway, there. That's sort of the set list. Alright gals, sit here and I'll get Michael to make you some food. I'll be in and out. You've done the whole song and dance before." 

He walked off behind the counter, but unlike the previous times Paige followed him. Carrie watched as they talked and sipped on her coffee. She couldn't hear what either of them were saying, but it was pretty clear that Paige was very invested in whatever Arron was saying. It must have been about Ben.

Paige walked back, an unaffected ice queen. But Carrie knew her better, and could see how that Paige’s walls up meaning she was upset. 

"Your blonde boy is absent?" 

"He was home for Christmas... Y'know, here, like his family always does. He went to Denver to see his mom for New Years." 

"Wait, here in the The Cafe?" 

"Yeah. Aaron's family is huge and they use it for holidays". Her tone was fairly monotonous, and she was trying to appear as blank as possible. Carrie could see just how hurt she was over the fact that apparently, Ben had forgotten all about her. Carrie knew Paige would talk about it when she was ready, and decided not to pressure her.

"You'd think Mr. Hoffman would donate his mcmansion for the festivities." 

"It's a long story, Carrie,'' she snapped. “I just want to see him before the semester starts. It's so hard because he accepted that stupid sports scholarship to University of Denver. Then he goes right back up to the city. Was he even planning on coming down to see me before he started?" 

Carrie sighed lightly and shrugged. "Ben's can be really nice sometimes but for scholarship athlete he can be kind of forgetful” 

She managed the smallest grin at the corner of her mouth. "True. His plan for my first time was sort of winging it". Paige laughed and looked over at the first band setting up.

"Aaron says a couple of the bands tonight will be fairly good".

The switched topic heralded that Paige wanted to drop it, so they did. They chatted until the first band came up and played, slipping in some conversation between sets. Carrie was rather amazed that the bands Aaron picked didn't suck this week. Paige was as frosty as ever, but danced in her seat for a band. Once it was over Carrie ate the small bite of her food that was left and said goodbye to Michael and Arron before leaving the restaurant. 

Winter in Gold Valley had a way of tricking the senses, even time. Carrie looked at her phone, discovering it was only 11 pm. She didn't have to be at work until Monday on the 30th, which was going to suck. She spoke to Paige in their faux protocol. 

"My dark queen, the night is young and I am very well caffeinated. Do you wish to test your mighty black carriage against the icy gauntlet?" 

Paige laughed and responded. "Methinks not. Would you perchance do me the honor of accompanying me to my manor and retiring for Netflix and snacks?" 

Carrie nodded and broke their protocol. "Just take me back home so I can get my overnight stuff". 

It was convenient that both of them lived in Old Town, Carrie house being a resorted Goth Revival, that was her family's pride. Paige’s home was in Old Town as well but it was an Aspen style Modernist ski cabin, which was originally commissioned for a celebrity who abandoned it for a “better location”. Paige's mother got it at a steal, as she was basically the lead realtor and turned half of the huge building in her office. They stopped at Carrie's house first, the girl rushing in and out of the house with remarkable speed, jumping back into the car with her overnight bag in hand. Next, they pulled up to Paige's house, the office side's lights still on. 

"Little early in the season to have clients. What's mom doing?" 

"How would I know? She's your mom.” 

Paige stuck out her tongue at Carrie's snark and push the button on the garage opener and pulled into the spacious car port. Walking into the main hallway, they could see the door to the office side of the house closed. Paige knocked, discovering the door was open and walked in. Her mother was on the phone with someone. 

"Yes Mr. Williams, it's Gold Valley. It's a little podunk, but it's a lot more diverse than you think. No, there are no hate crimes as far as my records..." 

There was a long pause as Debora, her mother, mouthed "out-of-state-call" to Paige as she pretended to listen to the man on the other end. "If you're worried about the drive, Old Town is close to the college. I could walk there right now if it weren't the middle of the night. Yeah. Mmm Hmm. Well perfect. We can arrange something say next week? I can offer some nice hotels. Thanks! You have a good night". 

Deb hung up the wireless phone, and Carrie smiled at Paige's mother. 

"Hello girls, sorry. Very concerned client from out of state. He's getting a professorship at Western . Ugh, I am exhausted. I'm guessing Carrie is staying the night?" 

"Yep, were gonna watch Netflix and stay in,'' Paige said.

"You guys can have the den. It's 11:30 and I want to just lie down and sleep".

Deb stretched and took her off her realtor's coat and looked at it, as if she was wondering to herself why she was still wearing it. 

Deb was a fuller, softer version of her daughter. Short, 5'5” to be exact, pear shaped, red hair that, unlike Paige's, had been grown into long, wavy locks. Carrie always felt tall around the petite pair. They all walked out of the office and back into the main hall, Deb locking the door and turning off the lights in her office. The girls said goodnight to Deb and soon found themselves in the den. Carrie sat down on the couch and sighed as she put her overnight bag on the floor. She watched Paige as she sat on the floor and flipped through smart TV menus. 

"Thousands of options, very few good". 

"We could watch Interview with the Vampire for the millionth time". 

Sighing as she folded to yet another viewing of the movie, Paige put the film on the TV. Carrie slipped out her laptop from her bag and connected to the houses Wi-Fi, scanning through some sites while half watching the movie. Paige talked about Ben and how she regretted not going to University of Colorado or out of state. Carrie had heard it all before, she knew her friend was just venting. For all of her ice queen and intellectual prowess, she was still stuck on Ben. Carrie offered several solutions to Paige's problem, snapping as she figured out a real lightbulb.

"You know, there are a ton of guys at Western. You could give them a shot?" 

She herself had gone out with a couple of guys as of late. "I mean I'm not saying go on a hook up date, but I mean, it's an option. Last time I checked you and Ben weren't exactly official. Who's to say he hasn't been dipping in the dating pool?" 

Paige sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Carrie.There aren't a lot of goths at Western mostly hipster trash plus a lot of men think I'm a flaming bitch. I mean they aren't wrong, but still." 

"Alternative boys are into icy goth queens, that's why we put on the facade! Well that and we get to dance to rad music in capes" 

"I need to get out of this makeup and change". 

Carrie noted the not-so-subtle and cold change of topic that Paige used to keep people out, even her. It didn't hurt Carrie, Paige stewed over things all the time, but she had been stewing over Ben for almost six months. Carrie closed the tabs on her browser and got up with Paige. 

"I'll come with. Damn fishnet is riding u p in places." Carrie left her things in the living room, as was the ritual, both of them heading to the upstairs bathroom, which was the largest and roomiest. They stood over the sink and wiped away their makeup, Paige's freckled face poking through and Carrie’s more Terra-cotta brown skin tone finally seeing light. Though she was still more pale than her Mama’s, which was a rich ocher red. Carrie took off her overly large Bauhaus band shirt, revealing a black undershirt and boy shorts with her tight fishnet leggings. She saw Paige step out of her black jeans and undo the fake corset and her long sleeved turtleneck underneath. It was pretty normal to both of them to change together. 

"I don't know how the hell you stayed warm in just that". 

Carrie rubbed her thick thighs. "Honestly It’s the coat,I would have been frozen if I didn’t wear it everywhere.” 

Carrie finished undressing and got into some more comfortable nightwear. Paige slipped out of the bathroom to go get into her pajamas as well. Carrie closed the door and made use of the toilet, thinking. What was she going to do about Paige? She loved Paige as any close friend did but how could Paige still be so caught up with Ben? It didn't make any sense. She heard a knock on the door and Paige's voice came through. "Hey I'm ready whenever you are. Just come down." 

"I'm almost done" 

She finished up and washed her hands. She stretched and groaned. Maybe she would go to sleep soon. She didn't have to get up early but this week at her job had been taxing. She liked working at the Trading Post, her aunt and uncle were good to her but the Ski season was rough sometimes, thankfully they had given her the weekend off. All those thoughts passed through her head as she walked back to the den. Paige was sitting on the floor in an over sized hoodie and some shorts. She smiled her Cheshire grin at Carrie, who noticed the two bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade. 

"A little late to be drinking?"

"Its only 1:30. Tomorrow is Saturday and I have no intention of watching Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt sober if I have too. If we watch anything else I have little intention of staying sober during those movies too.”

Carrie laughed at the last remark and took the Mike's from Paige's hand and opened it. They sipped as they watched their ancient horror movies on Netflix. After feeling a little emboldened by the alcohol, Carrie casually asked the question she wanted to ask for days now.

"Why has this Ben thing got you down? " 

There was a long pause between the two of them. Paige would normally deflect or change the topic, but the question hung instead hung in the air for a second. Paige paused the movie and answered. "Do you remember when we became friends?"

"Yeah, middle school. You had a pretty hard summer after you and Alison stopped being friends, so I invited you over to my house and we listened to pop punk and threw up after too many Oreo's. What does that have to do Ben?"

"Well when you think about everything... After Alison and I became more or less rivals. She became the popular cheerleader and I became the goth girl. Both of us more than academically proficient, myself more so. So Ben moves here from Denver and becomes the new super star. Alison and he become a thing then break up sometime in junior year but keep fucking until about the time he and I get together. We do couple of stuff and fuck, but he transfers. We've seen each other on and off. Our relationship is more permanent than his and Alison's". 

Carrie watched Paige wipe away some welling tears and scooted closer to her. Her voice came out shaky. 

"It's like we've been competing this entire time. In some ways I wanted to prove how much better I was than her. I know it's a fucked up reason to be with a guy but I did really had feelings for him. Now? I'm no better..." 

Carrie held Paige as she cried. She felt the hot tears stained her pj top. She sighed and felt some of her own tears roll down her cheeks. She felt awful for asking, never knowing that it would have such a response. She whispered out an "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how to ask". 

Paige sniffled a little and looked up at Carrie. "It's not your fault, it's just that I keep everything inside all of the time. You're my best friend. You have every right to ask". 

Carrie sighed. "You don't compete with her now. You guys don't even go to the same school. She slacked off a little more than you and now she has to go to Valley Community College" 

Paige laughed a short thick laugh, bringing her hand to her mouth. It was true, Alison, despite all her money and her prestigious family, had not made the cut to get straight into a university. 

"Yeah. I feel stupid for feeling like this. I really do love Ben, but I'm so worried that if we call it off, Alison will somehow act like she's better than me. Fuck, that's petty". 

She laughed again and sniffled as she shook her head. Carrie hugged Paige again, holding her. She remembered how Paige told her about the fight in the girls bathroom under the bleachers in senior year. Paige told her that Alison had warned her the same thing would happen to Paige as to her. Carrie sighed. 

"You don't want her warning to be true and have your stupid high school rival be right?" 

Paige laughed another pained, thick laugh into Carrie's shoulder and let out a muffled "Pretty much". 

Carrie felt heavy with the emotional energy that had passed in the room and felt like it was either time to sleep or do something a bit more lighthearted. She pet Paige's hair and sat her straight up again. "There is nothing you can do about anything right now. It's three in the morning. Whatever you decide, I will support you. Well, as long as it's not homicide or suicide. Neither of us would be good in prison". 

They both laughed and went back to watching the movie, drifting off to sleep and talking about plans for the spring semester and Carrie's plans to take some business classes in summer.


	2. June's Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Carrie Seek answers at June's cabin

Winter/Revelation Part 2  
There was a feeling of being overly warm in the pullout. Paige felt her hand on carries hip and slowly retracted as she felt Carrie get up and leave for the kitchen. She feigned sleep and curled back into the covers. She heard some chatter in the kitchen and sighed. She grabbed her phone and looked at her text messages. No fresh texts from Ben since the minor squabble last night about Christmas. She thought about the text she sent coyly while she was in The Cafe last night. Paige: Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were in town  
The response was fairly typical.  
Ben: I thought you were busy with family shit and besides I was there for only a couple of hours  
Paige: I thought you wanted to do this for real Ben  
No response. She felt stupid and despite the cry out last night she still felt like she hadn't told the whole truth to Carrie. She was worried about Alison's prediction had come true. Paige got up and felt the heating was on, that's why it was warm. She looked at the windows looking on to the patio. The snow-capped Rockies in the distance. How long would she delay breakfast to avoid talking?  
She walked through the door and saw her mom in her house robe, hair still frizzy glinting off the morning light streaming through the kitchen sliding door. Making her mom seem like a cross between miss frizzle and a flaming angel. Carrie was on her laptop and eating a bagel with coffee. Her hair was in two braids still. She pets her short hair which was straightened and dyed black. Her mom looked up from her phone.  
"Good morning pumpkin, how did you sleep?"  
"Better than usual, I think"  
"The pullout was a smart decision, especially since you girls love your sleepovers."  
Had Carried spilled the beans, did her mom just know instinctively? She let the thought rest and got some coffee and giant Costco muffin. She sat next to Carrie and looked over at her mother who was concerned with something on her smartphone.  
What to do with Ben? In fact what to do with herself? She bit the muffin. How could something so mass-produced be so good? She looked over to the screen on Carrie's laptop. She noticed it was some Slash fiction site.   
She stared at Carrie who seemed blind to the others at the table as she read from the site, Paige then poked her so she finally noticed. Carrie looked over and blushed and clicked over to much more work safe tab. Deb yawned, got up and tied her house robe a bit tighter.  
“Have a good day, girls, I have work to do!”  
“It's a Saturday Deb and kind of early in the season”  
“Yes but a good real estate agent knows what to do prepare and I have the out of state client I need to contact again,” Deb said with triumph in her voice.   
Paige nodded her head and smiled, obviously the family's work ethic was from Deb's side of the family. Deb made her way to the main foyer to go upstairs. Paige turned to her giant muffin and began unwrapping it then cutting down the middle she spread some buttery spread and took a bite. Life may be full of unreliability but Costco muffins were always continuously good. Carrie seemed to back in flash fiction-land as she lazily sipped on some coffee and munched on the last of her bagel.  
Paige took another bite and drank down its light texture with some coffee, the bitterness mixing with the sweet. She finally settled on a plan but decided to first the truth must lay bare.  
“Yo slacker”  
Carrie scowled looking over.  
“yes?”  
“I need to tell you everything"  
Carrie made one of her knowing smiles.  
“Like how you were texting Ben.”  
“How the hell?”  
“Come on Paige, Yes you're the evil ice queen of Gold Valley but any amateur sleuth can tell you were texting with someone, being that the information about Ben last night one could easily deduce such a thing”  
“Well thank you, Mrs. Marple, can you guess what other information I am about to lay down?”  
“Sadly, no.”  
“Stop being such a snarkasaurus."  
“I'm listening,” Carrie said closing her laptop lid. There was a strange silence and then Paige sighed.  
“I’m not going to cry. I, however, will explain something I haven’t told you from last night Alison and I were friends but things happened and it got out of control.” Paige sighed she tried to let the walls come down without becoming emotional goo.  
“A couple of days before I came over that fateful day in middle school, Alison and I kissed nothing too bad, we were twelve. We both had attractions to each other forever. Her parents were more religious back then and they found us kissing. They didn’t talk about it but the next day Alison did a 180 on me. She pretended to hate me. Over the years our rival seemed something about control. Well, the day Ben and I had sex, I told her off, told her how it was always about control.”  
Paige took a sip of her coffee feeling the mix of bitter and sweet go down her throat hard. Carrie was the same mix of listening and concern but then smiled  
“There was Judo throw in there if I remember the story when you told me it that night”   
“There was but I also a lot of sexual tension”  
Then Carrie seemed to be catching on  
“You want to know if this all goes back to her to some sort of lost relationship. Look I think you reaching for something but I am your friend and I love you so I’ll be part of this crazy plot.”Paige hit Carrie on the shoulder.  
“Thank you, I love you too even if you are a snarkasaurus.”  
Carrie rubbed her shoulder.  
“ow, look what I am saying is that I will be there for you”.  
Paige leaned over and embraced Carrie. They finished breakfast quickly and then make their way to the den and then to the upstairs bathroom to change. The clothes were less goth than last night but still to their personalities. Paige was in a black v-neck sweater and a pair of black jeans. Carrie was in her favorite coat, tunic and a pair of winter leggings. After dressing, Paige realized she had never actually told Carrie the plan. Paige followed her into the den after dressing and explained the plan.  
“So obviously this going to be crazy but hear me out, we need to find her and then I need to talk to her”.  
“Where would she be in winter break?  
Paige thought for a second but she didn’t know anyone who has kept up with Alison except for Ben. Then a long, pained, groaned, escaped her lips. June, she still had June’s number. They had some of the same classes at Western University and even studied together. June never brought up their strange exchange that Fall day, her panties fetish or even Alison. It was a very curt relationship built on studying and academic excellence.   
“What’s the problem,” Carrie asked.   
“June is the only one I really know besides Ben who would know how to get a hold of Alison”. Carrie let out a small “oh”.Paige pulled out her cell phone and texted the former cheerleader.   
Paige: Hey June I know it’s like a week away from the start of the semester, but I need to talk to you, you free today?   
A long pause held in the air as they put on their boots and Paige's phone went off,   
June: Weird that you of all people would want to hang out with me, but I guess, yeah, let's hang out.  
Paige let out an audible sigh of relief but the tension flooded by back in as they made their way to the garage, they were really doing this, confronting a long issue with her former friend and enemy. Sure things had changed in the last year, but she had bearly seen Alison since graduation. Ping! Suddenly her thoughts where blank as her phone went off. She pulled it out   
June: where are we meeting again?   
Paige hastily texted back, feeling like an idiot for not making plans. Carrie laughed a knowing laugh.   
Paige: anywhere you would like?  
June: I know it sounds shady as fuck, but I am currently renting a cabin in High Hill. I am way too high to be driving, especially in this weather.   
Paige: Sure   
Paige felt the tension building more, this was extremely strange and welcoming from June especially after the relatively cold academic relationship they had, even stranger after the confrontation last fall. She heard her phone go off. It was the address. Carrie and she pulled out of the garage as Carrie inquired about the location.  
“So June Xi, who had the second-highest GPA only to you and Jose Gonzalez, who said some creepy stuff to you, wants us to come to her resort cabin,” she said incredulously.   
“Look I know it sounds fucking crazy but life is a little crazy sometimes. Please just come with me? "   
Carrie laughed “I am already in the car Paige”.   
Paige stuck her tongue out at her and started to drive in earnest, the neighborhood of High Hill wasn’t that far from Old Town, only being a couple of miles up into the mountains, it had long been a logging camp until about 1960s. It was still trying to find it’s feet as a ski resort. They pulled in to a long road that had been thankfully cleared of snow, follow the road until it ended at a recently built cabin village.   
“ Which one is it?”   
“ Number 16”.   
They parked in front of number 16, which looked only slightly different to number 15 and 17. Paige let out a breath as they stepped to the edge of the porch. Paige felt Carrie's hand in hers and squeeze it.   
"It's going to be fine" Carrie beamed at her. In some ways despite Paige's stoic coldness, it was Carrie who was the stronger of the two. They walked up and knocked on the door as the pounded their boots on the porch. There was a long minute before June opened the door. She was clearly crossfaded, no makeup wearing skinny jeans and a form-fitting sweater on. 

" Hello, Paige and, oh Carrie, come in, leave your boots in the foyer." 

June ushered them into the cabin and walked to "great room" off of the foyer, which was really just a place to put one's skis and boots. The place was small but opulent. Adjacent to the Great room was an open kitchen, and behind it looked like a hallway to the bedroom and bathroom. There was a well-crafted fireplace in the great room which the couch faced, which June plopped herself on. 

Paige sat on the far end of the couch, Carrie placed her self on the adjacent lounge chair. It was warm in the cabin, and Carrie decided to leave her coat in the foyer. June smiled at both of them, her long black hair framing her face, her eyes were red from smoking but she was clearly having a good time. There was a bag of weed and several cans of a cheap imported Chinese beer on the coffee table.   
“ Sooooo, what’s up?” she giggled. She started putting some buds in a grinder and grinding them. Paige was the first to speak.   
“I didn’t really keep in contact with a lot of people after high school and I was wondering if you knew the best way to contact Alison was?”   
June slowly packed the weed into a small pipe, her attention on the process, she lit it, took a hit and then laid her head back. She then finally answered the question,   
“ Doesn’t your fuck buddy have that information?”   
Paige shot a quick look to Carrie, who gave a sympathetic shrug and smile. Paige could feel the Ice Queen creeping up from her belly, but she tamped it down. All that would do was bring out June's chilly side.   
"Honestly he's being a pain in the ass right now," said Paige as she watched June take another hit of the small glass pipe.

"Really now? He seemed really into you, almost serious, I thought you guy's where going to be more than just fuck buddies" June said as she offered the pipe to Paige.  
Paige waved the pipe politely away.  
"I'm driving, but thank you" she paused trying to think of a way to phrase her words, "I think, now we're out of high school, I want to start talking to Alison, she and I are more similar than you would think."   
June set down the pipe " yeah I remember when you guys were friends, hell I remember you and I were friends, remember 5th-grade coding camp?"   
Carrie laughed out loud "You two went to coding camp?"   
June giggle too "Yeah, we had this ridiculous coding teacher"   
Paige burst out " Yeah Mr. Henderson, his mustache was right out of the '80s or something!" 

June stood up and began to walk at a furious pace in front of the fireplace "Hello, Class remember that the computers auto-delete anything you don't save to 'Projects Drive" She air quoted and continued "Just because this a summer camp doesn't mean it's all fun and games" She air quoted again  
The room was filled with laughter, and June plopped back down on the couch continuing to laugh. Carrie asked between laughs.   
"Does it really sound like that?" 

Paige snorted and said "yeah with air quotes and everything"  
"That's great"   
June sighed and looked over to Paige, and pulled out her phone   
"Here's Alison's number"   
There was a beep on Paige's phone, she pulled it out.   
"Thanks, I mean it."   
June scooted over to Paige "I know we've been hanging out because of school, but would you like to actual friends."   
Paige was quiet for a little bit, the smell of cannabis was thick in the air, June hadn't showered but it wasn't unpleasant, she actually kind of liked it. The ice rose again inside of her, she pushed it down again, it was no time for walls, it was time for allies. She decided that she needed to be warm and honest.   
"June, I've always considered us friends, even when you hung out with Alison more," she said casually and continued "even when there have been times when our friendship was nothing more than AP classes and study sessions, it's still been important to me".   
She looked over to Carrie who smiled back at her, and mouthed " good job", then looked over to June who had tears streaming down her face.   
"Even after the whole panties thing? "   
"I was more confused than anything, please tell me what the hell that was about?"  
June let out a strangled laugh, took another hit, a sip of beer and begun.   
"Alison thought something was up with Ben before that day, like, she thought she owned him or some shit. I knew you were bisexual from the story of when you kissed her years ago, she would tell me that story, a lot."   
" Wait?! Are you serious?"   
Carrie let out an audible "The fuck?"   
" Yeah, she was really obsessed with being your enemy, especially after the Ben thing, well, until after she got all of her rejection letters. Anyway, I found your panties, not to sound crazy but I've always had a thing for you, Paige. I panicked and instead of asking out on a date, I put one and one together and figured I could blackmail you into liking me. If it's any consolation, I never told Alison, and Ben later apologized for counter blackmailing me." 

Carrie blurted out " Then who told Alison? Because I remember you telling me, that she confronted you, Paige, and you beat her ass?"   
June choked another sip "What?"  
"Alison never told you that story?"   
"I mean she disappeared during the game for a bit, came back saying she was sore, but that's being a cheerleader, you get stepped on, lift other girls, you're going to be sore, what really happened?"   
Paige sighed a bit this was not something she was terribly proud of, even if it was in self-defense.   
"Someone else told Alison, she confronted me, made the whole situation about her and I told her a truth she didn't want to hear"   
"and that is?"   
" That our whole relationship since we were little kids was about control, and part of that came from her liking me"   
June sucked in a breath and let out a long sigh and then finished her beer   
"Partly that, but trust me, I thought she was straight for a long time, and I'm the resident bisexual Asian girl. The other part is she's just that way like I said, she thought she owned Ben, she was obsessed with you, controlling of the whole Cheer squad, she loves the power she has over people."  
Paige nodded and continued "We got physically confrontational, she pulled my hair, I countered with a blow to her gut and a charge into the wall, thank you Judo, She relented after a while and I let her go, I haven't talked, even as enemies since"   
June let out a whistle.   
" That explains a lot of shit,   
"Like what?" Carrie said  
Paige saw June wasn't just crossfaded but also very tired,   
"June have you slept?"   
June let out another giggle "nooo, I should though"   
Paige rolled her eyes "Do you need help?"   
June looked at the cans and pipe "Probably" and let out another giggle.   
Paige felt in good spirits after the talk and willingness to help June. She looked over to Carrie who seemed genuinely amused by everything 

"Hey Carrie, I'm going to take June to bed, and then we can get out of here,

Carrie responded with an "Of course, I'll tidy up out here" 

Paige mouthed a "Thank you, I owe you"   
Carrie just grinned and nodded, knowing her friend's debt to her. Paige helped June to her feet and the moved down the hallway to one of the bedrooms which were very nice if a little sterile, Paige guessed the cabin was a recent purchase and wasn't fully decorated. June babbled about how good Paige smelled and how she was very strong for her size. They got to the bed Paige guided June to sit on the edge of the bed, 

"ill get you some ibuprofen and water for when you wake up, throw on some pj's or something "   
"Thank you," June said suddenly sounding much more tired than before. Paige returned and June wasn't changed

"Were you going to sleep in your skinny jeans and a sweater?"   
June giggled but then sounded very sincere "June can you please help me undress? I'm really sorry".   
Paige felt the ice in her belly melt into a low burning fire, she tried to remain the calm honest friend. June was too fucking zonked anyway.   
"That's fine, you've clearly not slept and are stressed the fuck out, let me help, just stand one more time"   
June complied and Paige undid the fly of June's jeans and helped her take them off pulling the legs off as June plopped back down on her bed. Junes legs were still quite toned despite being out of cheerleading for a couple of months and her panties were Calvin Kline jersey. Paige confirmed she hadn't had a shower but the smell was actually hot. She directed June to raise her arm so she could take off her sweater, June complied and the sweater came off revealing what Paige guessed, June wasn't wearing a bra. Paige acted as if it was a locker room until June said   
"Do you like my tits? I know mine are only, like, a cup bigger than yours but I am like.. way taller than you" June said with her words starting to slur. 

Paige sighed "They're beautiful June, lie down" June lied down and pulled the covers up   
"You've seen mine, pretty please, can I see yours?"   
Paige let out a soft laugh " what would you like to see?"   
"Your pussy, your delicious smelling pussy."   
Paige shrugged and pulled off her own black jeans and her black boyshorts, and sat on the carpet and spread her pale legs, kissed with light freckles, showing her pink and pouting vulva, with he bush of flaming hair surrounding. June sighed contentedly   
"We should fuck, my offer still stands Paige"   
"But not right now, you're high as fuck," she said pulling her jeans up again, she walked over to June who was already snuggled into the bed. Suddenly she felt compelled to kissed her and left a soft, chaste, kiss on June's forehead and said   
“another time”   
She left her boyshorts folded on the nightstand with the medicine and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was edited on 1/26/2020 for word choice and grammar


	3. Carrie complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie aks a favor from Paige

Carrie sighed and chuckled softly as she slowly got up and begun cleaning up the mess, there wasn't much and she honestly had no interest in putting June to bed. The soft conversation from the other room stopped and the soft click of a door closing had heralded Paige's return. Carrie watched her walk to the couch and plop down with a hand on her face.   
"What do I owe you for staying through this bullshit?"   
Carrie thought through some stuff but this was what friendship was all about, honestly, then she paused, there was one thing, well one guy, one ginger headed catholic boy.   
"You know Patrick O'Malley, right?"   
Paige stopped in the middle of collecting the ashtrays to empty them,   
"Do I know him? Carrie, he and Ben were or are still friends, he once saw me naked because he didn't call Ben before coming over and didn't bother to talk to Maggie before bursting into Ben's room, I swear he was red from April to June. Why do you ask, are you two fucking?" She chuckled as she emptied ashtrays and left on the counter to be rinsed by Carrie who was more than halfway done on the tiny kitchen.   
"Well, no fucking yet."   
"What you mean?"   
"He's a shy catholic white boy and lost my virginity at the Tribal Fair."   
Then Paige connected the dots.  
"And your parent's house is always full of people and Patrick's catholic family wants to believe their eldest boy will stat a virgin until he gets married"   
"Exactly! So do you know of anywhere we could go, I don't want to use one of the motels in town, it seems gross.   
Now it was Paiges time to think a bit about places she knew that would discreet, nice, and cheap. She thought it over and she knew of a place that wasn't her house and then she realized her intended place.   
" Arron has a place above The Cafe that has a bedroom, it next to his studio."   
"How do you know that?"   
"I did some modeling for him during the summer, as you can guess, he has a thing for alt chicks."   
"As much as I like Arron, that's kind of gross."   
"Hey, I was legal when he took the pictures."   
"Did you fuck him?"   
"Well like your case, not yet."   
"You'd fuck Ben's forty-something Uncle?"   
" Why the hell not?"   
Carrie looked over to her friend, blinked, shook her head, and laughed. Paige joined in, clear their standards in men were completely different and the absurd idea that underneath the cold, ice queen, there was a slut.   
"You're wild Paige."   
Paige shrugged and motioned to the door," She'll wake up a clean house, let's get out of here, and get you to your ginger," she said with that sly smile that makes her look like she always thinking something. Knowing Paige's brain she probably was. They left and headed back out to the cold and then into the awaiting Scion hatchback, they drove back down into Gold Valley proper. A small flurry of snow was putting a fresh coat of snow on the city. It looked beautiful, it looked cold.   
"So why Patrick? He's nice looking but from the few times, he and I interacted it seems kind of shy once you get past class clown persona."   
" He's a good guy, works hard, and cares about his family. Besides I think once to get past a certain point he has freak potential."   
"Freak potential?"   
"Yeah."   
They pulled into town as Carrie exchanged texts with Patrick, Carrie felt knots in her stomach that was a mix of arousal and anxiety. The only other time she had sex with a virgin was when she was a virgin. She pushed the memory out her head and thought about Patrick and his surprising willingness to go along with the plan. Carrie and he agreed to the spare room above the cafe. They agreed to take sperate cars just in case. When the three met up Carrie overheard some of the conversation with Arron. He seemed more surprised than anything and there was something of an exchanged between Paige and Him. Paige walked them up to the room and gave Carrie the key.   
"Here it is guys" as she put the key in Carries' palm. " Just be sure to return it to Arron when you're done, he said you can have it the rest of the day."   
Carrie hugged Paige tight, "Thank you, Paige, what are you going to do the rest of the day?"   
She Shugged "I am not sure, plan my next step for the work we started today."   
Patrick raised an eyebrow and almost started to say something from what Carrie could tell by his body language she gave a knowing smile.   
" Come on baby don't worry about it," she said to him pushing him into the room and waving to Paige as she walked down the hallway. "Bye Paige."   
She turned back to Patrick who was looking around the room. She looked with him, it was a standard looking bedroom, It must have had been one when it was first built back in the 1900s. The bed was a queen and had warm looking bedding, The windows were letting in the light of the day. She closed in on Patrick and hugged him from behind, he was warm, he smelled like he might have showered right before he had come over, and underneath was his smell distinct to him.  
"Is this good for you?" she whispered.   
"Honestly it's better than what I thought might happen my first time," he said in the joking tone he almost always had.   
"What do you want to do first? We have the room for a while, no pressure" She said pressing her face into his back softly. She felt him sigh, relaxing, she moved one her hands down to his crotch feeling his erect cock through his jeans. She rubbed it and heard a soft groan escape from his lips.   
"Listen, this is your first time, doing anything really, I know we've humped each other and did some heavy petting but, don't worry about it being 'good'. Being good at things comes with practice"   
"I want to see you naked, I've never seen you naked in person" his voice soft and a little on edge.   
"Sit on the bed" she let her grasp on him and he obediently went and sat on the bed smiling his freckled face red to his forehead. She put her buckskin coat on a peg on the back of the door then sauntered the middle of the room pulling her tunic top over her head, then kicked off her leggings kicking them aside into a corner. She thanked Arron and the Great Spirit for the heat that filled the room. She did a small twirl giving him a look at her matching black bra and black panties, it wasn't her cute pair but did she have underwear that wasn't a darker shade, due to her outfits. She looked over him, he was practically scarlet, though there was a certain level of nervousness that played out in his face.   
She undid her bra facing away from him throwing on her other clothes, then she slowly pulled down her panties, he could wait a bit longer. She could smell her wetness, the buzzing in her lower abdomen grew more, she was going to fuck this poor ginger boy, the poor ginger boy that made her laugh, smile, and knew had a good heart. She turned around slowly, she let him drink her in, her terra-cotta skin, her large DD breasts with her dark brown areolas and nipples, her tummy with its stretch marks, her full thighs which came together at her pubis which was covered with black hair. She looked down at him as she stared out at her. Then let out a small chuckle.   
" you look like you've never seen me naked before, I've sent you plenty of nudes."  
"It's different in person" he breathed "I didn't even think I would get this far before I was hitched to some Opus Die prude"   
She took his hand and put it on her breasts and said: "Be here, tell me what feels good and what doesn't, I'll tell you the same, would it be okay if I was in charge?"   
"Yeah."  
"I like my breasts kissed and sucked on, some girls do, some don't- start on one of my nipples," she said softly but firmly, she felt a little high on the sudden ability to be in charge. He went right to it, first lightly kissing moving on to wetter kisses, then biting softly, then sucking softly across the skin of her breasts till he got to her nipples which he greedily kissed and sucked on. Carrie let out a series of breathy moans, he was good for a beginner, perhaps he could handle something a little more advanced. She reached down and guided the hand not cupping the breast he was currently kissing to guide it to her pussy. She felt his fingers find her clit, it was one of the few things he had done with her before.   
"Feel how wet I am for you baby" she sighed happily as his fingers worked on her button and his mouth on her right nipple. She felt powerful, she felt good, she started petting his ginger locks, run her finger through them. Suddenly a small whispered "good boy" escape her lips as he changed his technique, but she didn't feel him stop nor hear him complain.   
She started grinding on his hand, feeling him work his fingers on her clit, she could feel herself getting closer and closer. She thanked all the nights of heavy petting when she taught him how to touch her. She got lost in the feeling, his hands work her quim over and his mouth enthusiastically devour her breasts. She felt her self taken to the edge finally, her thighs shook and she let out breathy moans, that got louder and louder until.   
"That's it, that's it! Yes! I'm gonna cum" She screamed as the wash of her orgasm washed over her, she slumped on to him, he caught her and held her for a bit. She leaned down and softly spoke, "I want you to strip and fuck me, don't worry about cumming too fast or anything!"   
She rolled off of him and laid on the bed and watched as he got up and shyly begun to get up and undress. He hastily began removing his shirt, pants, and underwear. His cock strained against the fabric of his thermals, he pulled them down letting his cock free, which was average but had a big fat purplish head, which made the shaft look thin like its owner. Carrie smiled and laid on her back and spread her legs, and played with her clit as he undressed.   
"Let's do missionary to start, and see if we want to go from there," Carrie said as Patrick climbed into position over her. She grabbed his cock and slowly slid him into her. They both let out a sigh when he was at his hilt. Carrie grabbed his screwed up face kissed him. "Slowly, then faster, remember don't worry about cumming to fast, it's your first time, and relax your face".  
He let out a short laugh "Yeah, it feels good". He slowly began to pump a bit, Carrie could feel his cock, and his enthusiasm added to the experience. She could him start to relax and then saw his green eyes twinkle and he got a grin on his face. He kissed her back, a long slow burning kiss, and then trail down to her breasts and began to bite. She felt her pussy react and clutch hard, then relaxed and ran her hands through his red hair.   
"Good, learning fast I see."  
He lived his head and asked, "Can we try...doggy?"   
"Of course" she giggled and shifted into the position quickly, then felt him put his hands on her hips. Then nothing for a bit. "is everything okay Patrick?"   
"You're just beautiful, and your ass is just.."   
" Perfect, I know, fuck me, you sentimental white boy"   
He grabbed her hips in earnest again and slid into her wet pussy. She felt him sit there and then began to pump, his movements still lack finesse but his hands enthusiastically caressed her back and dug into her hips and ass. Then he groaned, a distinct male groan of the beginning of the end. "I am getting so close"   
"Speed up and cum hard in me" Carrie screamed.   
Patrick dug his grip into her and began pounding hard, Carrie let out a sigh of satisfaction, she rarely came from penetration but the feeling of a man letting lose losing himself in her was always rewarding. Then suddenly she could feel him there as he let out something between a choke and moan. Thick spurts of cum filled her and she bit her lip, was it the power or the actual rawness of the act that made her feel sexy as fuck? She felt his cock soften and he slowly slipped out of her with a groan. He slid beside her and sighed, she laid flat beside him and looked into his half-lidded eyes.   
"Hey, could I get a ride with you?."   
He cracked his sly grin "Didn't you already?"  
"Yes or no" she sighed grumpily at him.  
"Yeah, of course, everything cool with you and Paige?"   
" I just think she needs some time to herself for a while" with that, she got up and pulled out her phone from her jacket.   
Carrie: I am going to get a ride with Patrick, you going to be okay?   
Paige: Yeah, I need time to think, love you   
Carrie: <3


End file.
